TRP: Azriel and Mahto (Travel)
Jen: at 12:24 PM SETTING The Sanctuary, the same day the Graverunners arrived to get Amari to safety. Jasper and Mahto have been sparring in the Sanctuary yard. God, that woman was certainly something. Talented at breaking things with her hands, surely. But also a challenge in other ways. A guilty smile crept onto Mahto's face as he turned to leave her to her conversation with the newcomers. This sparring session really reminded him of how long his old weapon's master had had to prod, poke, kick and shout at him before Mahto himself had been able to assume a proper quaterstaff-stance. He guessed he had just gotten an idea of how the old man must've felt so many years ago. The exercise had been welcome, but so was the break now. Clouds had moved on front of the sun, making the breeze less gentle and cooling the sweat on his bare skin. Mahto went to retrieve his jacket and necklace where he had left them sitting on a bench. However, they weren't sitting there alone anymore. The young tiefling man Mahto had seen in Jasper's company before had made himself home there also. Mahto smiled and bowed his head when he came to stand beside him to put his clothing back on. Then he pulled the ribbon with the bells from his jacket's pocket and sat down on the bench to tie them back onto his staff. Izzy: at 1:47 PM There was something reassuring about watching Jasper fight again. Azriel's head still ached from time to time, and the fact that she was as violent as ever -- and on his side -- made him feel a bit safer. She was still very easily distracted, though, and when a ragtag group of what appeared to be mercenaries or adventurers or some such approached her, she wandered off with them to a more secluded area. He was immediately suspicious. He'd have to follow up on that later. Her sparring partner, meanwhile, wandered over to the bench Azriel had been watching from and idly picking out a tune on his viol to collect his things -- inadvertently, Azriel was sure, coming up on his blind side. He twitched a little, trying to shift to keep the man in his sight without being too obvious about it, smiling automatically to make himself look harmless. He knew Eldathyns were supposed to be nonviolent, but Jasper was here, after all, so he wasn't sure how true that was. Still, the monk -- Azriel thought he had the look of a monk, anyway -- seemed pleasant enough. Unfortunately Azriel couldn't keep an eye on him without turning as if he were about to start a conversation, so he wracked his brain for something to say and came up with: "I don't believe we've been introduced. You're a friend of my little sister's, correct?" He held out a hand, eyeing the staff. "My name is Azriel." Jen: at 2:15 PM "Oh," Mahto paused his fiddling with the ribbons and reached out his own hand - then hesitated. Was that the right custom here? Oh damn, sure it was. The other had offered his hand first after all. Mahto took his hand, hoping the pause hadn't been too obvious lest his new companion, Azriel, be insulted. "I am Mahto. I don't know if she would call me friend- we only met a few hours ago. But she seems like a good person to be friends with." Izzy: at 3:14 PM Ah. Very like Jasper, to know someone for only a few hours yet give off the impression they were life-long friends. It was a little annoying that she had that skill and didn't use it for anything, but oh well. "Oh, I'm sure she would call you a friend. Everyone is Jasper's friend." He waved it off and looked Mahto up and down. He didn't seem to be from around here, but he wasn't injured and here for sanctuary, as far as Azriel could tell, either. "Are you an Eldathyn?" he prodded. Jen: at 3:23 PM "No, I have been raised to serve another god. I'm just enjoying these good priest's hospitality for a while, then moving on." Though when and where to that would happen was still a riddle to himself. This Sanctuary was a beautiful place, with its gardens, elegant architecture and gentle climate. And there was a town with taverns nearby. Maybe if Mahto asked the priests, they'd let him live with them? He would have to think about that some more. "What about you and your sister? Travelling?" Izzy: at 3:30 PM Azriel made a noncommittal sound. He wasn't really sure what his siblings and the other two had been planning to do before this whole curse debacle. Technically, though, he supposed he had in fact been travelling. "Something along those lines." He glanced over to Ba'ob, who was growling at a cleric making a brave attempt to bribe him with some food -- likely trying to trade it for his bow, or to get him to take a bath. It wasn't going well. "My companions and I have had a ... bit of a run of bad luck. We're hoping to get it cleared up and then I expect we'll go our separate ways again." Jen: at 3:37 PM "Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope you're safe where you're going." Mahto finished the last knot and gave his staff a shake, making the bells jingle. He smiled at the tune, then leaned the staff against the bench next to him. Izzy: at 3:47 PM Probably not, but Azriel smiled anyway and changed the subject. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone turn a weapon into an instrument." Sort of the reverse of his own skillset of weaponizing music. "Is that something to do with whatever god you follow?" He tried to think of any musically-inclined gods, but ... he really only knew of Mask, which would be revealing a bit much about himself. Jen: at 3:55 PM Oh, a change of subject? Good thing Mahto hadn't tried to pry more. Some people reacted more badly to that than others. He really wanted to enjoy the quiet and peace here for a while longer. "Ilmater does not have a particular interest in music, no. At least, if he does they never told us about this side." Would've been too fun-inspiring to the initiates, probably. Can't have that, can we. "It's symbolic. To indicate the bearer of this weapon does not intent to use it for harm." Not that a few ribbons and bells could stop Mahto from cracking the hardwood staff against anyone's head; it was a nice idea, though. Mahto liked it and tried to stick to the tradition as much as possible. Izzy: at 4:17 PM Ilmater. Azriel didn't know that one -- didn't ring a bell, so to speak -- and he made a mental note to look it up some time. The intention behind the bells was lovely, though. How refreshing to be around someone whose first instinct wasn't violence, for once. He liked this monk, he decided. "You know, I think you'd be a good influence on my friends." They're all animals, one of them literally, was what he wanted to say. "They have a tendency to -- act without thinking. And that action is usually murder." Jasper at least waited until someone got hurt or told her that bandits weren't her friends, but the others ... Jen: at 4:44 PM "It's sad when people resort to violence because they don't know what else to do. I could try and talk to them but," Mahto shrugged and smiled apologetically, "I don't suppose they'd be open to listen? Few people are. To change one's ways, one will first seek the greatest suffering. For nothing is more painful than parting with one's own self." It felt good reciting these words and Mahto really thought, they were applicable here. He hoped, it would help this stranger in some way, though from his more recent experiences, he doubted it. Still, it was worth the try. Izzy: at 5:22 PM Azriel started out nodding along and slowly stopped. Ah. Right. This was why he didn't tend to hang out with the highly religious types. The platitudes. Even the terribly devout Maskarrans could be annoying with those. Still, he kept smiling, running the words over in his head. To change one's ways ... suffering and all that. That was nice. "Hm. Well." He struggled to not say that's nice out loud. He didn't think even he could pull it off with a straight face. "Yes, that's ... enlightening. You should share that with my sister. Definitely." Jen: at 5:31 PM "Eh," Mahto shrugged again. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but your sister is probably more the type to... uhm, learn from experience. Not words." Izzy: at 5:37 PM "See, you're practically her best friend already," Azriel said brightly. Jasper hadn't yet learned from experience, but it was really one of her more charming qualities. "But yes. You're right. I just ... kind of want to see what her expression would be if you said something like that to her," he admitted. November 7, 2018 Jen: at 10:32 AM "Ah...I see." Mahto laughed a bit. Azriel seemed to be amused by the idea but that wasn't what these word were there for. Not that Mahto hadn't tried getting some fun out of the scripture lections... but that was long ago and he had since come to realize, many of these stupid dusty lines held actual wisdom. Azriel didn't seem more open for that, though, than Mahto suspected his sister would be. He shifted his seat and scratched his neck, thinking about leaving. But that would seem rude and also, it was a nice spot to sit. He had another idea. He dug the reed flute out of his jacket and held it up. "Do you mind?" Izzy: at 3:38 PM "Oh, not at all." It had been a while since Azriel had played a duet with anyone, but at the sight of even a quite simple instrument, he automatically lifted his viol up to prop it against his neck. "Go ahead. I'll pick it up." Jen: at 3:53 PM Mahto set the flute to his mouth and blew a few testing notes while deciding what to play. A tune came to his mind he had heard in the last town he'd passed through. The first note was low and drawn out, almost melancholic, as was the second. But as it went on, the tune picked up in speed, the notes getting lighter, tumbling over and around each other before again dropping to a series of slow, circling tones. Izzy: at 4:16 PM Azriel listened for a moment, head tilted -- the tune sounded familiar, vaguely, and he was able to follow it a step behind, echoing Mahto's notes. It was enough of a challenge -- and the result pleasant enough to the ear -- that he found himself smiling unconsciously, closing his eyes until the song came to an end. Illusory fire along his bow died out as he stopped playing and opened his eyes again. Ah. He really had to stop doing that. Jen: at 4:25 PM The fire lighting up around Azriel's instrument had been enough of a surprise to almost make Mahto play out of time - but he caught himself and finished the song without losing a beat. The flute and the violin made for a nice pair. Sadly, until now he hadn't come across to many opportunities to play as a duo. Mahto pointed the flute at Azriel's violin. "How did you do that?" Izzy: at 4:39 PM "Oh, magic." The obvious answer probably wasn't what Mahto was looking for. "I'm a bard, it just tends to ... happen, when I play." Untamed magical energy. He preferred to think he was just an exceptionally powerful spellcaster, rather than one without great control over his magic. Jen: at 4:43 PM "Oh, I've met some bards before. People who cast spells through their instruments, yes? I don't remember something like that happening with them, though." He eyed his flute. "I wonder if I could do it if I tried." Izzy: at 4:48 PM Azriel started to snarkily say the line about being an exceptionally powerful spellcaster out loud, but there wasn't really any point in that apart from to defend his pride, which Mahto hadn't even questioned. Instead he decided to try being helpful. "There's no reason not to try, if you can use magic at all. Several of my siblings can, and I haven't been able to show them how to channel it through music, though. Not much of a teacher, I'm afraid." Jen: at 4:56 PM "Well, I do have some magic. I learned it from... uhm, books. I'd like to try but they're not-" Mahto smiled wryly and scratched the back of his neck again. "they're not the sort for trial and error. I think." No, even though he was curious if he could do it, Mahto didn't want to cause trouble here. He'd prefer it not to get thrown out and be on the road again after only a few days of respite. Izzy: at 4:58 PM "Oh, really?" Azriel asked innocently. 'Books' indeed. "What sort of magic do you do?" Jen: at 5:04 PM "Ah, it is-" Damn, of course he'd ask. Who wouldn't? Mahto really had to learn to reflect on what he said before it left his mouth. "Well, one spell casts flames. I wouldn't want to accidently set something on fire. Another is a medical spell but you'd need someone who was...in a very bad way to see if it worked. I don't suppose the Eldathyns would let me try it on one of their patients, now would they?" He shrugged. "I didn't manage to learn too many." Izzy: at 5:13 PM "Well, while you're here, I'm sure they would appreciate the help." Actually, that was a good idea. He knew healing spells. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Do you suppose the Eldathyns would be willing to pay someone to help them with healing?" November 8, 2018 Jen: at 1:40 PM "Ah... maybe?" Mahto shook his head. "I don't know, honestly. I wanted to ask them if they need help protecting the Santuary." He thought for a moment, making a low humming sound. "Hey, you said you were about to separate from your companions and go on alone? You and your sister, right? If you'd like, I could walk with you for a while." He jangled his staff and grinned. "The road's safer when you're more and I make a good travel companion." Izzy: at 5:17 PM He was so charitable -- protecting the Sanctuary, offering to go on a journey with people he'd barely talked to. Azriel wondered if this was an Ilmater thing, like the Eldathyns' pacifism. He tilted his head, deciding his should probably limit mentioning certain aspects of himself around Mahto. The guy was too nice. "Well, I certainly wouldn't turn you down." He smiled. "Honestly, we could always use more help. Like I said before, we haven't had the best luck of late." November 9, 2018 Jen: at 2:01 PM "Oh, great!" Well, that had been easier than he thought. Staying at the Sanctuary would be nice, but... well, Mahto supposed he would have to be on the move again sooner or later. Why pass on the opportunity to travel with a fellow musician? "You know, usually I take coin for travelling with groups but I guess we got some mutual benefits going here. It would be nice, though, if you'd agree to sharing provisions. I have some of my own but... you know, just in case." He smiled, then perked up. "Uhm, so where is it you're going anyway?" Izzy: at 3:28 PM "Oh, of course." Azriel was slightly horrified at the notion of not sharing provisions, and didn't bother to hide it. What was the alternative -- just letting a travelling companion starve to death? Mask. He could stop having to think about these things once he got where he was going. "I expect I'll be able to pay you something once I get to Skyport anyway, if you like. And maybe you could spend some time there, at least until I get on my feet," he added, slightly wheedling. "I hear it's a dangerous city." Jen: at 3:44 PM Dangerous city? Well, it wasn't like he hadn't learned some lessons in that department. He hoped he'd be able to apply them, once they got there. Skyport rung a bell with Mahto but he'd never heard anything more specific about it than that it was massive and corrupt through and through. But, he supposed he didn't have to spend too much time in there anyway. "Appreciated. Though I won't take more than you can spare. I serve Ilmater to protect people from suffering, not increase it." He paused, chewing on his lower lip for a moment. Actually, maybe he should start building up some reserves. Especially when going into cities again... "But I'll gladly take what you can offer." Izzy: at 4:11 PM Jasper would probably be more happy wandering off again and doing whatever she did out in the wilds, but Azriel had seen Mahto sparring with her, seeming to keep pace with her. He could use a competent bodyguard. "I should be able to pay you handsomely." He offered a bright smile. "I'll be sure to let you know when my companions and I are ready to leave the Sanctuary." Jen: at 4:19 PM Mahto nodded, then sighed contentedly and stretched. This was nice. A bit of peace and quiet before going back onto the road, not alone this time. "I'll be around," he said, then settled into a more relaxed position, leaned back his head and closed his eyes. Nap time. end Category:Text Roleplay: B-Team